pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon of Friendship and Love
'Dungeon of Friendship and Love '''is the fifth episode in the Season 25 of Phineas and Ferb,it is 51 episodes overall. Phineas,Isabella,Ferb,Chantal and Thaddeus find themselves inside a dungeon with Franchesca and Kitty. Episode Summary Phineas was awaken by the water dripping his face,he wakes up and saw Isabella,Ferb,Chantal and Thaddeus. Phineas shouted,they suddenly wake up. Isabella asked what place are they in and why are they here,all of them didn't know and they decided to proceed to the next room. Chantal complains about the silence,which made Phineas reprimanded her arrogant personality and Chantal makes an insightful apology. In the nextroom,Franchesca and Kitty were lying in the ground,unconscious. Franchesca wakes up and tries to awake Kitty,Kitty wakes up and shouted "Don't touch me!",which made Franchesca leaned backwards. They found themselves inside a room with old bricks. Franchesca decides that both of them must work together to escape,At first,Kitty didn't agree but she agrees. Back at Phineas,Phineas and the others find a large swimming pool and also steam clouds are coming out of it. They think it's was a hot spring. Thaddeus dips his foot in the water and a monster came out,all of them got freaked out. All of them think of an idea,except for Chantal. They finally think of an idea and whispered it to Chantal,Chantal complained and she doesn't want to be a part of the idea. Isabella grabs her and all of them dive in the hot spring,Phineas,Ferb and Thaddeus distracts the monster,while Isabella and Chantal swam towards the door. The Monster noticed it and swam towards them. Phineas,Ferb and Thaddeus goes down and noticed the hot spring is so deep. So they decided to swim,whether it's deep or not,Chantal and Isabella opens the door and the monster accidently hits it's face in the wall. The Monster faints and then Phineas,Ferb and Thaddeus reaches the door and opens it. Phineas asked if they're okay and Chantal throws a tantrum that she's not okay because she's soaking wet. Then,Ferb refers her to be obnoxious and useless and Chantal scold him for having "no function" at all. Meanwhile,Franchesca and Kitty were walking in the spiral stairs. Kitty was getting headaches after walking into a long spiral staircase. Kitty faints and was about to fall,Franchesca grabs her by the arms,which makes the two of them fall. Back at Phineas,an earthquake suddenly occured,which caused the ground to shake and the ground falls making Chantal and Isabella falls into a pit. Franchesca and Kitty also falls into a neverending staircase,which caused them to fall in the pit. Isabella tries to break the wall by kicking it,Chantal,who loses her courage tells her that they will never get out. Isabella sits beside Chantal. Isabella then asks Chantal that why does she always hate her,Chantal replied that ever since when they are kids,she was jealous of how everyone appreciates Isabella more than her. It was a total jealousy for her and ever since,Isabella asked another question if she smiles at her,Chantal turns around and walks away. Chantal replied that she's shy to her and she can't believe that she had Ferb. Isabella told her a quote and reconciles with her and both of them hug and became friends again. In the same situation,Franchesca asked Kitty why she hates her,Kitty replied that she's been jealous since her foster father,starts hanging out with her,after that Kitty smiles at her and thanked her for saving themselves,both of them hugged making them friends. After that,the dungeon dissappeared into nothingness and found themselves inside a lab room and it was revealed that Nathan was the one who captured them,trying to reconcile to each other. All of them thanked Nathan and went home,Thaddeus also reconciles with Phineas. The next day,Chantal find a new personality and new appearance and she's hanging out with Isabella. Background Information *Nathan named the dungeon,"Dungeon of Love and Friendship",because it's main purpose to make people passed the obstacles by working together and helping someone reconcile with the others. *In this episode,three people have reconcile to each other. Allusions *'Adventure Time '- When Chantal scolded Ferb for having "no function",it was reference from Adventure when Lemongrab attempts to kill Ice King for "having no function". *'Loch Ness Monster '''- The Monster that Phineas and the others have seen has the similar look from the Loch Ness Monster. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works